The Reason to Exist
by Cultist Master
Summary: Menma, the twin brother of Naruto, had lots of secrets that nobody knew even himself. Will he be the hero that will help save the world or will he return to be the evil man of Earthland?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Not Supposed to Exist**

"There's two?", Hiruzen asked, eyes narrowed on another bundle of newborn that was found on the day of the Kyuubi attack.

One of the Anbu who saw the event replied, "While the Kyuubi was effectively sealed away, this one came out of her stomach after she was dead".

"That's impossible. A dead woman shouldn't even give birth. I saw it with my own eyes, the beast stabbed her along with Yondaime-sama. When they were dead, he just crawled out. He shouldn't even exist". The Anbu carried the mysterious bundle of a newborn who just opened his eyes without blinking.

He doesn't look anything like his parents, Minato and Kushina. He had jet black hair and jet black eyes, more reminiscent of an Uchiha. One thing that unnerved them was that his eyes were open, only blinking occasionally and not displaying a single hint of emotion on his face. He was in fact the exact opposite of his twin brother who was crying nonstop, carried by another Anbu in the room.

The twins Naruto and the other one they named Menma were put on the same crib. Hiruzen took one last look at the mysterious child, not seeing him in another couple of years.

Meanwhile in Sunagakure, the successful sealing of Shukaku resulted in Karura's death but another anomaly has been presented. A child born from Karura's dead body with dark skin, blue hair and green eyes adored with mysterious markings on his skin has crawled out of her womb. He looked nothing like the Kazekage. Rasa, baffled by this decided to conduct a DNA test to prove this child's identity, only to find out it was his own and his existence wasn't discovered when Karura was pregnant with Gaara.

The lives of these two aren't supposed to exist, and yet there were born into this world with another purpose to achieve.

* * *

Five years passed in Konohagakure, the Kyuubi incident seems to have vanished from the surface of the land but the animosity of the townspeople towards one Uzumaki Naruto is undoubted. Glares filled him as he continued to walk in the streets, envying children with their parents. One day, he asked Hiruzen if he knew of his parents, only to be answered that the dead shouldn't be talked about. The only thing that he ever had was his brother Menma.

Menma was at Naruto's back, carrying a book and ignored the intense glares directed at him by the townspeople. Both children haven't started the Academy yet and Naruto found solace on his strange twin despite the silence he radiates.

Naruto was once unnerved by Menma's behavior but got used to it. He had never seen Menma cry, get angry or even sleep. His brother would always stay up at night, drawing mysterious symbols on a piece of paper he never encountered before. He would also talk about life and death in general, of what the true purpose of life is. The blonde found this strange considering his brother wasn't anything childish but thought of like an adult and is disturbingly morbid.

His own internal thoughts were cut short when his stomach rumbled, only for Menma to glance at him. Naruto looked saddened when he saw a Ramen shop with various chunin eating the hot broth of noodles and enjoying it. Another rumble of Naruto's stomach and he ran away, only to be followed by his twin brother.

"Why do they hate us?". Now alone and into the nearby woods of Konoha, Naruto asked his brother. He sat near the bank of river in the wooded forest alongside the setting sun with birds flying overhead for their seasonal migration.

"Everything that happens always has a reason". Menma sat at his side observing the beautiful sunset, ignoring their hunger pangs.

"I have no reason to exist, Naruto". This made Naruto mad once again and pushed his brother at the ground, making the jet black haired boy to fall face front on the ground. He immediately stood out and looked at Naruto's teary face.

"You keep saying things like that. You're the only one I have and I don't want you to disappear!".

Menma only looked on towards the ground , and then looked back on his twin.

"I'm not supposed to exist in this world", he repeated, looking at his hand once again. "I felt I committed so many sins that I shouldn't even be forgiven. Or perhaps….I don't know. I know I'm different and I….". He stopped in his dialog, he was embraced by Naruto.

"Look, you're the only one I have", the blond said through muffled tears. "We don't know who our parents are and that old man wouldn't even tell me. You're not the only one whose different but also me, so no matter what happens we should always stay together". Breaking the hug, he stared into Menma's abyss orbs intensely.

Smiling at this gesture of affection by Naruto, he finally said, "Let's visit the cemetery".

"Again?", asked by a laughing Naruto who wiped his tears after crying.

"I feel like I'm in peace if I look at those graves. Maybe we can find clues to our parents' whereabouts. Who knows?".

Rumbles of their stomachs eventually followed suit. "I think we must get food first Naruto".

"But I don't have any money with me", replied Naruto sadly.

"I have my own ways. Go home and I'll take care of the rest".

"You sure of that?", answered the blonde, giving his brother a disbelieving look.

He was only greeted by a Menma's smile. Knowing what to do, Menma dashed off hoping for his plan to work.

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone, staring in at the names of the deceased, especially of his friend Uchiha Obito, who never had the chance of fulfilling his dreams.

"They have never showed teamwork so far. I used to think the rules only matter but abandoning friends are worse than trash, isn't it? I failed them once again. My day's always the same Obito, running around and having rival contests with Guy. Our current score is a 47-46 match because I technically won the eating contest that he orchestrated".

The sunset and the oncoming darkness added more to the gloomy atmosphere that the place presented, a notable place of the deceased.

"You are disturbed". Catching his attention, Kakashi turned to see a child behind him.

"So you talk to the dead here? I'm sure they could hear you", Menma said, ignoring Kakashi's widened eyes on him.

"This place is where we will rest eventually when we grow old. If not of old age, we rest when someone puts an end to us. It's the natural cycle of life. It was created that way. The balance between life and death is necessary to ensure we people grow from grief and hopefully thwart it more effectively in the future. It's not wrong to talk to a deceased person, but having those memories control you is some sort of a sacrilege to the dead". Menma said, eyes affixed on the memorial stone.

Kakashi was unnerved by this child's strange behavior. He observed the child, clothed in all black and having an apathetic expression on his face. Somewhat morbid which an ordinary child shouldn't consider talking.

"Aren't you a bit too young talking about those things?", he asked.

"Am I not normal?", a question that Kakashi was once again surprised.

"Maa, maa, I'm not saying that you're a monster or what", Kakashi said hoping to lighten up the atmosphere. Before he could ask anything, he was interrupted by Menma.

"I did not experience grief because I've never known my parents. But that doesn't mean I will stop looking for clues. There must be a reason why they hid their existence away, the animosity of the townspeople and being a pariah in this village". With a sigh, he continued. "I think that you should continue living for the sake of tomorrow, and find a reason why you should exist. I haven't found my reason yet, but if it is for his sake, then I will gladly throw away my life just to protect him. See you".

Menma ran, leaving a stunned Kakashi behind.

* * *

Menma got home, with a half awake Naruto slumping on a chair. They were hungry and Menma managed to buy ramen from the shop to which Naruto was looking at earlier.

"I brought food", Menma smiled.

"How did you…"

"Naruto, we must eat. I'll tell you the details later, okay?".

The twins ate their food in silence, with the blonde laughing at his brother's exploits.

"So then that man in this Memorial monument found you creepy. I can't imagine the look in his face". Naruto said between laughs.

"I stole his wallet while he was talking to that Uchiha Obito", he replied, taking pride on his accomplishment.

Naruto snatched at the wallet that Menma was holding and looked inside. 20,000 ryo of cash filled it.

"He must be rich", the blonde said in awe.

"It's normal for shinobi. But seeing as we're still children, I have no choice. Stealing is necessary as shinobi is to killing".

"But it's wrong to kill", Naruto replied.

"I know. But in order to protect you, I'd be willing to kill anyone who stands in our way". Remembering the story of the Kyuubi attack, he said. "Naruto, they said that the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi".

"Yeah".

"But don't you notice anything strange?", Menma said, observing Naruto's sudden change in expression.

"Menma, what are you trying to say?"

"Have you made the connection as to why the majority of Konoha hated our existence? I know this may sound ridiculous but come to think of it, why do they look at us with so much disdain, especially you when you just happen to pass around and not doing your pranks?"

The blonde seem to contemplate something about this before Menma continued. "Do you remember the day when you asked the Sandaime Hokage of who were our parents and he didn't reveal any of it? If I recall perfectly, he said the dead mustn't be disturbed. Relate this well. The Yondaime killed the Kyuubi, the glares of the villagers and their projected hate, the anonymity of our parents' identities…"

"What are you trying to say? Do you know who our parents are", Naruto asked, his hands shivered under on his thigh.

"This is merely a speculation but I believe that the Kyuubi hasn't been killed".

"But the Yondaime killed it!", insisted the blonde.

"Then if it was truly dead, then the villagers should rejoice but they seem to look at you in a disgusting way. Another big secrecy as to where the beast came from. Any types of monsters have consciousness and they wouldn't destroy anything. Naruto…", Menma trailed off.

"Wh-what?". Naruto was now trembling and seem to connect the dots.

"Then I'm the Kyuubi?", Naruto whispered, horrified.

"No!", Menma shouted.

"If they look at me in such way, then I must be the beast!"

"No!", the black haired boy shouted before calming down. "Monsters aren't easily killed. The fourth isn't a god to do so. Think of it this way. If you've read some comics about seals, then you must understand. The fourth sealed the Kyuubi inside of you then".

"But why me?". Naruto wept furiously, his blue eyes filled with tears brimming down on his face.

"The fourth sacrificed his life in the village then that means…". Another dawn of realization hit Menma's features, with Naruto seeming to catch on.

"Our father", he whispered. "He won't sacrifice other children in the village and sacrificed me instead, his own son! I hate him!".

The blonde ran off at his room and continued to weep. Menma was left alone in the dining room with an unfinished bowl of ramen by his brother and a spilt wallet he stole from Kakashi earlier.

' _Do we have a reason to exist?'_ , an unanswered question greeted him in the silence of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fate**

After that night, Naruto decided to protect his only family, his twin brother, Menma. He loved Menma so much that he will do everything for his twin, even if it meant disagreements in his immediate surroundings. After the day he learned of the Kyuubi, Menma will never leave his side and the two of them will spend some time in the cemetery, always staying throughout the day and returning only at night. For them, the cemetery, a place of death filled with lonely memories most people avoid, is their playground. They will play all day, away from other children. Or they would spar but their spars are mostly brawls which the two brothers laugh along. The cemetery is filled with very tall grasses and thick trees the surround the area, which made it look gloomier. The two brothers would play until nighttime and then go back at the Konoha Park to play in the desolate area. The night is their friend, away from the glares of the people tormenting their way. The 20,000 ryo that Menma stole from Kakashi is more than sufficient for the two brothers in buying their food and stuff. Menma would steal from random chunin without them knowing he was the culprit.

The next day, Naruto and Menma left their home, making their way towards the cemetery. Before going there, Menma stopped in a nearby alley and told his brother in a hush whisper.

"Stay here until I come back".

"Are we short on budget?", Naruto asked, confused. The blonde knew that they weren't that big spenders and he's certain that there were at least 17,000 ryo left in their stead.

"No, but we must accumulate funds. The Sandaime's funds aren't that enough and I know that you don't want to ask help from him", his brother replied.

Naruto became prideful, and did not trust most adults. His trust on the Sandaime was broken after learning of the truth from Menma. He only trusted his brother and they became inseparable ever since. The only times they separate was when Menma would do his modus operandi.

"Okay. I'll wait here. Be careful, okay?"

Menma smiled, and with a nod, he left his brother alone in an alley, the blonde praying that his brother will be safe from the cruelties of Konoha inflicted on them.

* * *

Five years had passed and Rasa noticed that his other son, the one who came out of Karura's stomach after she was dead, was peculiar. He'd always embrace solitude and constantly badmouth everyone. This child, who had dark blue hair, who he named Fumihiro, is a delinquent. He refused to follow his father's orders, runs away from home and picks up a fight with other children, resulting in them either losing or winning. He'd sleep outdoors and his son Fumihiro is so aggressive that he was kept away from Gaara. Gaara tried to connect with his twin brother but was only met with aggression. He'd always tell Gaara to stay away from him or otherwise he'd beat him up into a bloody pulp.

One day, Rasa forced Fumihiro to train in the usage chakra, and showed no talent in its manipulation. Even a simple transformation he can't do. The bunshin he can't even complete. No signs of talent and he was so frustrated with his son that the two often have explosive verbal arguments and resulted in Fumihiro being beaten by Rasa. Fumihiro's relationship with Temari and Kankuro is also non-existent. He refused to connect with everyone including his kind uncle Yashamaru, that he even threw the food that his uncle served him.

Today is a normal day for the dark blue haired child, and he's inkling to pick up a fight. Unbeknownst to everyone, he had a heightened sense of smell and could smell practically anyone in Suna. Knowing that Yashamaru was nearby and was with Gaara, he diverted his way and grinned seeing some chunins train.

"Look, it's him again", one of them said.

"Fight me", Fumihiro said.

"No, we refuse". They ignored him and both chunins continued their training, causing the child to grit his teeth in anger at being ignored.

Picking up a rock, he threw at the two sparring chunins and the other was hit by the rock, making his bleed. He fell down on the ground, clutching his aching head.

"You little brat!", he yelled.

"Now, I gave you a reason a fight", Fumihiro grinned. He readied himself into a stance that felt familiar to him. He widened his legs and raised his right arm ready to pounce on his opponent.

The chunin whom he wounded dashed forward at him aiming for a punch. Fumihiro evaded the attack by rolling on the ground and by jumping backwards. Now in midair, he noticed the non-wounded chunin aiming a shuriken at him. The chunin threw the weapon at the child, and Fumihiro caught it swiftly that he stabbed the wounded chunin on his back.

"Gaaargh", the chunin screamed with Fumihiro just grinning maliciously.

"You…you monster. Yuto, I'll bring you at the hospital. Stay with me", the chunnin carried his wounded comrade, getting out of Fumihiro's sight.

He felt alive when he was exposed in battles. He refused to be under the command of his father, or he calls only by his name Rasa. Those three weren't his siblings as he recalled what he was in his previous life. He was Acnologia, the Dragon King. He passed on his mantle at a dragon slayer named Natsu Dragneel and he was at peace when he died.

In a twist he was born into this strange world, with all his memories intact. The humans that live in this world don't use magic and use a strange energy called chakra by connecting their inner spiritual and physical energies. He can't mold chakra properly for no reason so he opted to try using his magic but was left with none, leaving him so frustrated that he would pick a fight just to have this feeling that he was alive.

He'd continue to act like this, hoping that Rasa would kick him out so he'd be free. The taste of freedom he so wanted to have and not to be under the control of this man who made Gaara's life a living hell.

* * *

Menma eyed a potential victim in the crowd. While the majority of Konoha knew that his twin brother is Naruto, a few would often disbelieve it, seeing they look nothing alike. With his jet black eyes and hair and extremely pale skin is an obvious indication that he look nothing like his brother. Remembering this just made the boy annoyed but decided to stay low in the background until he saw a potential victim.

A black haired man with a ponytail is piggybacking his younger brother, he assumed, is in a crowded place which is the perfect spot for stealing. Unlike his brother, his visual acuity is immense, as he can perceive things others can't. These two are busy talking with one another and from their way of walking, it seems these two will be going home and will stop for an ice cream.

Running swiftly, he entered the crowded part of Konoha and his eyes did not leave the two. True enough at his predictions, the older brother brought down his little brother, and there was the treasure he's waiting for. He could see it filled to the brim with money. Forming a plan, he saw another man with dark hair going at the brothers' directions. He walked behind this man subtly that this man didn't even notice he was there. Nearing the brothers' directions, he threw a stone on the man's direction, causing the man to trip and fall down, making the older brother shield his younger brother.

The older brother helped the man stand up to his feet and seeing this opportunity, he swiftly got the wallet and replaced it with a similar looking one and got out of there, eventually blending into the background.

"Forgive me, Uchiha-san, I wasn't looking", the man said, bowing profusely.

"It's alright. Are you fine?"

"Yes, yes. I'll be leaving for now. Forgive me once again, Uchiha-san". The man walked, unaware that he was used as bait.

"Itachi-nii, you protected me once again", Sasuke smiled.

"Surely, so then what type of ice cream would you like?"

"Any will do", Sasuke answered eagerly. Both proceeded to enter into an ice cream shop with Itachi choosing a strawberry ice cream for his brother. Things went well until when Itachi opened his wallet, he saw it filled to the brim with crumpled papers.

He searched the contents, no money.

"I have no money with me now". Itachi told the seller making Sasuke confused. He knew that his elder brother had money earlier but seemed to connect the dots, albeit falsely, that the man who tripped earlier stole his brother's wallet.

"Nii-san, that man stole your wallet!", Sasuke yelled.

"I'll pay this later", Itachi told the seller.

Itachi ran out of the shop, and remembering the man's face, he opted to find him. On the way, he saw Shisui. Shisui waved at him but just ran past him.

"What was the commotion all about?".

Going inside the store, the seller was angry that Itachi didn't pay his goods. Fortune smiled upon Sasuke as Shisui paid the seller and they got out of the store. Sasuke told everything what happened and Shisui was amused that someone managed to steal from the great Uchiha Itachi.

On the other hand, Naruto waited in the alley and he smiled seeing Menma.

"Woah, that's a lot!", Naruto said in awe, counting the money amounting to 23,000 ryo.

"It's only a little though", Menma complained, squatting on the ground. "As always, leave no evidence".

After getting a lighter from his pocket, Naruto burned the wallet, pouring more sanitizer in it to hasten the blaze. A few minutes ensued; the wallet is reduced into a pile of ash. Menma, who is very keen on leaving no evidences, scattered the ash everywhere until it was no more. Naruto put the money inside his underwear and the twins ran back to their home.

Itachi eventually found the man and he was so embarrassed he wrongly accused him. The man was at all innocent and he was from the hospital passing by Itachi when he was used as bait by the thief to steal money from the Uchiha clan. When everything was clear, the incident was reported back at the Hokage and the Hiruzen wondered who'd be so daring to steal from Uchiha.

Now alone training in the woods after Shisui laughed at the incident with more investigations going, Itachi couldn't help but wonder who'd be so daring to steal from him. He had honed shinobi senses; enable to detect anyone who'd try to attack him, but this incident? This proves that the thief is more on a high caliber.

' _Sasuke swore he just saw the man. The man was framed, meaning that the true suspect successfully got away. But who could it be?'_

Itachi thought of this, still hitting the bulls eye by his shuriken.

Kakashi had heard of the incident. He had an inkling who's the culprit, that dark haired boy. But what evidence? The only evidence he had was the knowledge of his stolen wallet. But how? How did he do it? The mysterious boy talked so much of death and the reason for existence, leaving him to contemplate what sort of environment the child has grown into. However, the most amazing thing is, he didn't detect the child stealing from him.

His thoughts were cut short when he saw a pair of children running and he recognized the dark haired boy. The twins froze in their tracks and inwardly, Menma shivered but managed to keep a cool exterior on his face. Naruto knew the appearance of the man as the one his brother stole from. Did they miscalculate? As what his brother always told him, make the lie big by keeping it simple. Look directly into their eyes and no additional body reactions such as shivering, shaky voice and by lying into their own lies if the situation calls for it.

"Maaa, maaa, it's you again", Kakashi gave one of his eye smiles.

"Can we help you, shinobi-san?", Naruto asked surprisingly polite.

"You seem to be in a hurry", was all the silver haired man replied, putting a finger on his chin.

"You see my twin here wants to eat ramen because he's so hungry. If you could excuse us as we're in a hurry", Menma said, grabbing the blonde's hand running away from the jonin. Kakashi did not make an attempt to stop both.

' _Twins…So the rumors are true… He looks nothing like Kushina-san or Minato-sensei…Uzumaki Menma, he's the culprit. He stole for food. Aren't the allowances enough to satiate them?'_

Kakashi only looked into the distance, his day became weirder and weirder. He decided he won't tell anyone of Menma's exploits.

Finally, the twins reached their house, panting heavily with Naruto his hands on his knees. Menma closed the door, locked it and with a sigh, said.

"He knew…That Kakashi knew", Menma worriedly said. "I miscalculated. The ones we stole from seems to be a member of the higher ups. We have to lay low for now".

"We run away", Naruto said.

"No!". Menma's eyes steeled, thinking of another strategy. "Running away won't do any good. If we do, they'll more likely to suspect we're the culprits. The money we accumulated would be enough to last us for a few months. If the Sandaime gives us money, just accept it. We have to swallow our prides temporarily".

"But I hate living in this village. They treat us like garbage", Naruto angrily retorted, clenching the sleeves of his shorts forcefully.

"We should have a reason for that, but now is not the right time. We will but not now". Putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, he said,

"You're my big brother, it's my duty to protect you".

"And it's my duty as big brother to protect you, too". Naruto smiled, hugging his little brother. The blonde swore he would protect Menma, no matter what the cost, even if it meant his own life.

* * *

Rasa beat again Fumihiro, with his son writhing on the floor with pain.

"You disgrace us that I regret having you as my son!". His eyes burning with anger directed at his delinquent son. The other children in the background would watch and felt pity for their brother, wanting to help him but they are also afraid of invoking the ire of their father. Gaara felt tears threatening to fall down but wiped it immediately.

Standing up on the floor despite the immense amount of pain, he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You disturbed two chunin training, and stabbed one of them. You continue to sully my name!"

"Hmph!", Fumihiro only replied, earning another smack from his father.

"You are talentless, having no ability to mold chakra. You can't even do a simple bunshin. There are times I wondered why were you even born".

"You're nothing but just scum. You humans tend to use beasts for your own amusement. You even sealed the Ichibi into your own son for the sheer purpose of maintaining military power!", Fumihiro lashed at Rasa.

Rasa narrowed his eyes on this and at the same time also surprised at this sudden knowledge of Fumihiro.

' _Mother…Mother loved me?'_ , Gaara looked on at his hands, with tears free falling this time, making no attempt to stop it.

"Karura loved her own son Gaara, and the sand that protects him is Karura's. Don't you tell me it's Shukaku's because it wasn't in the first place. Don't lie to me human. I know fully well that Yashamaru blamed you for the death of his sister, I could see it in his eyes".

Silence…only silence in the surroundings making Fumihiro smirk once again.

"Can't say anything? Because it's the truth what I said, the one and only truth…But I'm sure he's willing to carry out orders for the sake of the village despite hating your very own existence. Don't get me wrong. I'm not afraid of that brat just because he had a bijuu sealed inside him, I just hate him because he's too clingy and he's not my brother despite I possess the same blood as him and of you. You made him your weapon because Land of the Wind's daimyo has…"

Smack. Another smack and another. Rasa beat up his son once again.

"You aren't worthy to be my son. From now on, sever your ties within this family and leave out of my sight. I won't tolerate your existence any further". Rasa turned his back on Fumihiro and got out of that room.

Fumihiro stood up once again and walked past his siblings. He finally gained his freedom. Fumihiro wasn't his name to begin with, he was Acnologia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Recluse**

Rasa finally cut ties with his delinquent five year old son but he'd never expect that Fumihiro would go this far. While he was kicked out of their home, the child ran away, cackling madly as he heard it within the confines of his room. The next day after, several of his Anbu reported that he was missing and found footprints of his son in the desert. His son only wore a tattered brown cloak and brown pants and was barefoot, having no protection at all. His son ran away from the village and instead of having his own Anbu pursue the child, he didn't stop his son.

After Fumihiro was born out of Karura's dead stomach, he couldn't stomach the thought he had another son. It was a rare phenomenon and Karura just died, she wasn't even decomposing, another anomaly. The boy never wept, except it shrieked when hungry and is very aggressive. When Fumihiro grew, it proved much worse and he regretted he should have killed him. Starting from the day he walked, Fumihiro would always disappear, prompting him to gather his Anbu and were surprised to see the child biting people. Fumihiro had a perchance for violence that steadily grew over the course of a few years.

Eventually, Fumihiro would pick up fights with other children, punching and kicking them and they ended up fearing him more than Gaara despite not being a jinchuuriki. He was unstable and Fumihiro ravaged the entire contents of their fridge for food not leaving any for his other children. There are times he caught his son stealing from Sunagakure's funds that he had him imprisoned in his room for more than a week but proved to be more than a menace as his son destroyed the majority of the room, smashing the bed into pieces, destroying every bit of furniture and leaving destruction in his wake.

Knowing that his son had no ability to use chakra, he didn't let his Anbu chase the child, confident that he would die from the wilderness or so he thought.

On the other hand, Fumihiro or once called Acnologia, the fearsome Dragon King decided to use his former name. Alone and free just like a long time ago, he would thoroughly enjoy this new life of his. He was now human and it felt peculiar walking in child form. Utilizing magic proved to be impossible but he loved challenges, he can still fight without the usage of both energies.

Eating grasses just like what he did 400 years ago when the dragons burned his city, he admitted that he missed being human. The cold surroundings, the feel of the wind on his skin, the weakness of being a human, he craved it and now felt it. Cackling madly after wiping off the last bit of grass from his mouth, he ran into the mists smelling the stench of death in the air. Excited by this prospect, he came upon individuals with red dots on their foreheads, killing people and enjoying it so much.

Wanting a good fight, he let out a feral growl, attacking one of these adults. Ganging up on him proved useless as he dodged, evaded and ripped their throats with such force that their bloods splashed on his face. Picking up a discarded sword, adults looked at him and one of them said,

"There's one survivor".

"You are my enemy, and with that I shall slay you", was Acnologia's words. Holding the sword in a straight angle, positioning straight on his enemies, he dashed with enough force he sliced all the bodies like paper. Blood splattered everywhere, and where people with masks arrived, they saw a bloodied child in the middle of it all. Beneath their masks, they saw the child grinned at them and said,

"I've got no business with you, so feel free to clean up the bodies".

"Who are you?", one of them asked.

"I'm known as The Slayer Acnologia", he omitted the word dragon, knowing in this world dragons don't exist.

"We're here to interrogate you. Come with us or else…"

The masked individual was cut off, his throat ripped apart by Acnologia in a single move.

"The mountain of corpses will continue to increase once you try stripping me of my freedom. I won't hesitate in annihilating you humans". Turning their back on them, he ran back into the trees, content that he was feeling so alive. The blood, bathing in it all, had the same sensation of bathing in the blood of countless dragons 400 years ago.

He knew he was being followed and he threw the sword at the individual following him, only for the individual to swipe the sword with what it looks like bone as if it was nothing.

"You're strong", was Acnologia's statement.

"You, too. Such a feat to slaughter them…You have no qualms about". The child had also red dots on his forehead and he had such vivid green eyes that stood out asides from his white hair.

"So?". Acnologia crossed his arms staring at the child.

"I don't know what my purpose for existence is". Looking into his hands, he continued. "I've killed for the sake of the clan and yet…with them gone, I still don't know why I should be here".

"Freedom", Acnologia replied which made the child gasped. "I am free to do as I please with no one stopping me. I aim for strength to test my limits, and fate is so ironic that I'm alive in this body".

"Freedom…", he muttered.

Acnologia ignored the child and continued walking, with the child following him behind.

"Kimimaro". This made Acnologia halt his walk.

"Hmph! Do whatever you want, just don't get in my way".

Kimimaro smiled at this as he followed the walking Acnologia out of the mist.

* * *

The twins finally started the Academy as what decreed by the Hokage and nothing changed. The both of them were together in the classroom, having their own little world while the other children stayed away from them as what their parents told them.

Menma was sitting beside a child named Uchiha Sasuke, who seemed to be so eager listening to the teacher. Naruto stared at his brother, knowing that Menma is observing the surroundings. He, too, observed as well. He noticed the scar on his teacher's face, how he does his ponytail, the forehead protector and his way of speech. The blonde studied the patterns of movements exhibited by his peers.

The other child had a dog on his head appearing to be bored, a pink haired girl with insecurities, a blonde haired girl with confidence, a fat boy appearing to be hungry and a young child appearing to listen despite being sleepy, muttering how troublesome under his breath.

Menma's roamed the classroom. He took notice of the floors, observed them. The interior of the classroom had a good ambiance and is cozy. The twins weren't listening to the teacher, only their eyes roamed the vicinity, surveying the windows, doors and everything.

The teacher's eyes looked at the twins, seeing they're not listening and decided to ask a question.

"And pray tell what are the Five Great Shinobi Colleges, huh, Uzumaki Naruto?". Naruto knew that the teacher's voice was forced and there is something underneath it that despised him.

"I don't know", was all he could reply, earning a laugh from his classmates.

The teacher's eyes narrowed at this and glared at Menma.

"I don't know", Menma answered the same.

' _These twins are annoying. Why did they even assign me?',_ was all Iruka's thoughts before answering. "Instead of looking everywhere, try to at least listen".

One of their classmates said, "So the twins are dummies after all", causing another laugh at the crowd.

The noises stopped when Iruka ordered the rest of the class to stop and they seemed to listen. Naruto elbowed his brother and asked.

"You knew the answer".

"I knew but it's pointless. I dislike being here", Menma murmured.

"Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri and Kumo, do you understand? Oi, listen to me". Iruka yelled towards the twins.

"It's our first day and this is happening. How troublesome", Shikamaru muttered under his breath. ' _I have a feeling these two will cause trouble anywhere they go'._

Enraged at this, Iruka threw a chalkboard eraser at the twins only for Menma to catch it. Looking back at Iruka, he threw back the eraser at the man hitting him square on at his face as he was set flat on the ground.

"You little brats!", he once again yelled. The class laughed at Menma's antics but this act by the boy isn't for show or for a prank. The reason? Anger.

After the class, they were in detention and they were made to clean the entire hallways. Iruka reprimanded them to which they only said yes and not to repeat again. After lunch break, while Iruka was having a lesson about the basics of the manipulation of chakra, Naruto glanced at his brother. Menma would always talk about a thing called magic and he wished he could manipulate it. But when he asked his twin what was magic, Menma would only reply he doesn't know. Menma tried to mold chakra but he couldn't, despite with the usage of hand seals.

Menma had diagrams of these things he drew, ranging from theories on how to resurrect the dead and developed blueprints for it. By gathering large amounts of certain particles, a sacrificed body will be able to form as a new body for a loved one who is about to die. Naruto asked his brother if it is possible to control time, to which Menma said yes.

"Chakra is formed when one connects their inner spiritual and physical energies together. When these two energies meet, a jutsu will be formed", Iruka explained.

Drawings and visual aids littered the board, and wanting an answer, Naruto reluctantly raised his hand.

Iruka nodded and the blonde stood up. "Isn't it possible to just use spiritual energy?"

"What do you mean?", Iruka asked.

"You see you told us that a chakra is formed once inner spiritual energies and physical energies meet. But what if it's the other way around? Like just a physical embodiment of a spirit is formed which connects towards the spiritual flow of nature? A jutsu can be created on that, right?".

A question which made a few eyebrows rise including Iruka's.

"Naruto, materializing the physical embodiment of a spirit is highly impossible. Such a feat is unheard of. Yes, you may heard of shinobi not using hand signs for their jutsus albeit because their chakra control is immense enough but that principle? So unlikely", he explained.

Naruto sat down and decided not to ask any further. Menma's expression told the opposite. He knew it was possible and it was magic. What Naruto asked is magic, not chakra and he would explain it at his brother when they go to the cemetery. A series of boring discussions until it was afternoon, and it was early afternoon, the time to go home.

Menma and Naruto strode towards their usual playground, the cemetery, enjoying the silence of the surroundings and the chirping of the birds. Two children, playing tag in a place filled with death, is slightly morbid, or if not, outright disturbing. Nobody knew anyway, and if someone knew, they won't care. After playing tag, the two brothers sat down at the ground and panted after a long day of playing.

"So Naruto, the question you asked that teacher earlier", Menma said, suddenly breaking the silence.

"Yes, isn't it magic?", Naruto replied, confusion adorning his features. They took to referring Iruka as 'that teacher'. "I wonder why that teacher dismissed it as being impossible".

"But it is", Menma insisted. "They haven't heard of it, and it's best we keep the secret for ourselves. I'm trying to try use mine but it seems I can't". Frustration welled up Menma's features hugging his knees in sadness.

"Then teach me how to do it and then I might try as well teach you, too", the blonde offered, hoping to cheer his brother up.

"It's not that easy", making Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. "Each individual has a particular type of magic to which they're good at. Others choose what type of magic they want while others are a natural and just have it".

"Oh, I see, so in short being inherited and the others are more of a signature type", Naruto said, hope building up inside him. "Well, I want magic that allows me to control the time. Or something cool and flashy". Images of him being adored and worshipped by people graced Naruto's head as he daydreamed, making Menma chuckle.

"Very well, I'll start teaching you magic. But I don't know what type of magic you possess so discover them yourself. And it seems you wish for the ability to control time so pursue it. Everything is possible".

"Yes sir", Naruto excited replying with a salute.


End file.
